Sky in your eyes
by hunnie9488
Summary: Aku menyukai langit, walau tertutup oleh awan. Keindahnnya takkan menghilang bahkan awan memperindahnya. hunhan, Chanbaek Gender switch


gadis itu terus memandang pemuda yang berjarak 20meter didepan nya. gadis itu tersenyum melihat interaksi sang pemuda dengan gadis lain yang mungkin adalah kekasih pemuda itu.

pelukan dan ciuman yang begitu manis tersaji didepannya, sedikit perih dan sakit dirasakan oleh gadis itu. namun senyum manis nan tulus terukir dibibirnya.

 _'terimakasih telah berbahagia Hun-ah, dan terimakasih telah melupakanku'_

"Lu, waktunya habis. kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu, dan mengangguk tersenyum.

 ** _Flashback_**

Terlihat _sepasang kekasih sedang duduk di kursi taman itu, keduanya begitu menikmati suasana disana, since pemuda menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya dengan kepala sang kekasih menyadar dibahunya._

 _"Hun-ah,.." panggil sang gadis_

 _"hmm.."_

 _"Kau tahu jika aku dilahirkan kembali aku ingin menjadi langit."_

Sehun _si pemuda mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan kekasihnya Luhan, "apa maksudmu Lu?" ucap Sehun_ datar

Luhan _menegakkan badannya lalu menggeleng,_ _"Aku cuma berkata, jika suatu saat aku dilahirkan kembali aku ingin menjadi langit hehe" kekeh gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis._

Sehun _masih menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan datar._ _"Ada apa denganmu, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada diotakku Hun-ah."_

 _Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Lagipula kau tahu aku sangat menyukai langit, kau lihat walau langit tertutup oleh awan mereka tetap indah dan akan selalu indah hehehe." ucap Luhan lagi menunjuk kearah langit._

Sehun _memeluk badan mungil itu erat, tiba-tiba perasaannya sedikit tidak enak._ _"Jangan membuatku cemas Lu."_ _Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan menggangguk._

 _ **3 bulan berikutnya**.._

Sehun _memasuki cafe tempat dirinya dan Luhan berjanji bertemu, setelah seminggu Luhan tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali, bahkan ketika Sehun mendatangi apartemen gadis itu, apartemen itu selalu kosong._ _Sehun melihat sosok kekasih duduk dimeja favorit mereka membelakangi dirinya._

 _"Kau sudah lama menungguku Lu ?" ucap Sehun tersenyum menempati kursi didepan Luhan._

 _"Tidak, aku barusan sampai kok." balas Luhan datar sambil meneguk minumannya._

 _"Kau terlihat pucat Lu, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kening Luhan, namun ditepis oleh Luhan,_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma sedikit sibuk saja. Maaf aku baru menghubungimu. Kau mau pesan apa?"_

Sehun _terkejut dan sedikit kesal namun ditahannya, Luhan tidak pernah menepis tangannya, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Luhan yang tidak diketahui oleh Sehun._

 _"Aku pesan yang biasa saja." ucap Sehun_ datar

Luhan _langsung memanggil salah satu pelayan dicafe itu lalu memesankan minuman favorit Sehun seolah tidak peduli bahwa kekasihnya itu mulai kesal dengan dirinya dan tidak begitu lama minuman itupun tersaji dimeja._

Keduanya _masih terdiam tanpa ada yang membuka mulut mereka hingga Luhan memulai percakapan._

 _"Hun-ah,aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius "_

 _"Hnn, katakan saja. Aku mendengarmu Lu."_

Luhan _menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering,_

 _"Aku.. Kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja Hun-ah."_

Bagai _tersengat listrik ribuan volt, ucapan Luhan terasa sangat menyakitkan ditelinga dan hati Sehun. Bahkan Sehun merasa tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri_

 _"Ka-kau bilang apa Lu.."_

Luhan _menghela nafas, "Aku ingin putus." ucapnya pelan namun_ tegas

Sehun _menatap Luhan nanar, hatinya terasa sangat sangat sakit, setelah seminggu tanpa ada kabar dari Luhan, dirinya sangat merindukan kekasih nya namun ketika bertemu hanya sosok datar kekasih yang didapatnya dan berujung perpisahan._

 _"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, dan aku ingin mengenalkan tunanganku padamu." ucap Luhan datar, lalu tersenyum memeluk pria tinggi yang mendatangi meja mereka._

 _"Ini Kris, dan Kris ini Oh sehun." ucap Luhan lagi_

 _"Aku Kris Wu, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris.Tunangan Luhan." pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun namun tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sehun yang terlalu shok._

 _"Jadi ini kesibukanmu selama seminggu yang membuatmu tidak memberiku kabar. Hahaha.." Sehun terkekeh menyedihkan namun sorot mata nya memancarkan kebencian menatap_ Luhan.

Luhan _terdiam mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Kris lalu tersenyum sedih, "Aku berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu Hun-ah."_

Sehun _terkekeh lagi mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Tak perlu mendoakanku kalau hanya untuk menyakitiku Lu. Terima kasih atas semua waktumu. Aku pergi."_

Sehun _berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Luhan dan Kris, Luhan pun meloloskan isakan yang telah ditahannya sedari tadi._

 _"Aku menyakitinya Kris, hiks.."_

Kris _merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis, "Kau seharusnya memberitahukan kepadanya Lu, setidaknya kau masih bisa bersamanya." ucap Kris mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut._

 _"Tidak Kris, aku hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit bila nanti aku meninggalkannya."_

Sehun terbangun merasakan elusan dikepalanya, rasa nyaman yang telah lama dirindukannya

"Lu.."

"Kau masih merindukannya ya Oh Sehun."

Sehun membuka matanya mendengar suara familiar lain disamping ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun.."

Sosok itu tertawa, "Aku tidak menyangka setelah 3bulan berlalu kau masih begitu merindukan gadis itu."

Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Aku hanya setengah sadar ketika mengucapkannya." bantah Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang memungut baju-baju kotor miliknya yang berserakkan dilantai kamarnya.

"Bukannya ucapan orang setengah sadar itulah suara hati paling jujur Oh Sehun." ucap Baekhyun terkekeh sambil memasukkan baju kotor Sehun ke keranjang baju disamping kamar mandi.

"Dan oh lihatlah, Oh Sehun yang rapi dan bersih pun menjadi pria menjijikkan yang tidak pernah membersihkan apartemennya karena patah hati."

Sehun memandang datar gadis cerewet dikamarnya itu dan sedikit menyesal memberitahu password apartemennya , "Aku rasa aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu datang untuk membersihkan kamarku Byun Baekhyun."

"Yaa, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padamu albino, aku mau dan bersedia mengurusmu sejak ditinggal oleh gadis itu. Kau ingat bagaimana dirimu awalnya hmm, kalau aku tidak disisimu mungkin kau sudah tergeletak dipinggir jalan dibuang oleh preman-preman club itu karena mabuk berat." omel Baekhyun

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun bagaimana hancurnya dirinya sewaktu Luhan membuang dia begitu saja. Bahkan Luhan menjual apartemen nya dan menghilang bak ditelan bumi membuat Sehun semakin hancur, dan beruntung pada waktu itu Baekhyun menemukan dirinya disalah satu klub malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan membawanya pulang dan menemaninya hingga sekarang.

Baekhyun selalu menemani Sehun melewati hari nya, walau tidak ada ikatan apapun diantara mereka, hanya sahabat. Bahkan Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih bernama Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu tidak mempersoalkan Baekhyun yang terus menemani Sehun.

Ketika Sehun menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menjawab,

' _Chanyeol tahu kalau aku hanya mencintai dirinya dan aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria menyedihkan sepertimu jadi dia membiarkanku menemanimu dibanding melihatmu bunuh diri gara-gara frustasi ditinggal oleh rusa betina. Hahaha'_ Jawaban yang membuat Sehun ingin mencekik gadis cerewet itu.

 ** _Drttt..drrrrttt.._**

Suara ponsel berdering membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, "Yaa Byun ponselmu berbunyii." teriak Sehun dari ruang tamu

"Angkat saja, aku sedang mencuci piring bekas makanmu Oh malas Sehun." balas Baekhyun berteriak dari arah dapur

Sambil menggerutu Sehun berjalan kearah ponsel itu, terlihat 'Chanyeollie Calling' dilayar ponsel itu, dengan malas Sehun mengangkat ponsel itu dan menggeser icon hijau dilayar.

"Yeboe..."

 _'Baek, cepatlah kerumah sakit, kondisi Luhan semakin menurun, bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk...'_

Sehun merasa lehernya tercekat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, udara disekitarnya menghilang.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Sehun "Siapa yang menelfon Sehun ?"

"Apa maksud semua ini? "

' _Sehun..'_ suara Chanyeol terdengar terkejut dari seberang

"Apa maksud semua ini Byun Baekhyun? Kalian mengetahui hal tentang Luhan yang tidak aku ketahui ? Dan APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar bentakan Sehun, Baekhyun tidak kesal malah dirinya merasa sudah seharusnya Sehun mengetahui semuanya, namun kekeraskepalaan Luhan membuat mereka semua sibuk. Mereka ? Ya mereka semua termasuk Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo bahkan dirinya.

"Apa yang telah kau dengar tadi. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tanpa ada yang ditutupi."

 **TBC**


End file.
